powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Knights (Reynoman's Version)
|airdate = 2026 |producer = Saban Brands |author = Reynoman |previous=Shadow Justice |next=Gem Machines |poster= |postercaption=|preunofficial = Battle Royale}} Power Rangers Dino Knights is the fanfiction 33rd season of Power Rangers. It's based on . Plot Somewhere in medieval Europe, in the obscure country of Rysaul, there was once a kingdom that knew of the existence of dinosaurs long before modern science proved that. When an evil tribe from outer space invaded our world, five warriors were chosen to harness the power of these prehistoric beasts. Called the Dino Knights, they rode their sentient dinosaur partners into battle & used ancient talismans that housed the spirits of other dinosaurs. In the present day, Earth has now become peaceful, with the dinosaurs sealed away in hibernation. But when the same old archenemy returns, five teenagers are chosen to become the new Power Rangers Dino Knights. Characters Rangers Allies Rysaul * King Hermannus - The King of Rysaul. * Ebus - The royal wizard of Rysaul & mentor figure to the Dino Knight Rangers. * Delora - A Rysean & Finn's childhood friend. * Reynald - The former squire of Sir Radcliff. Civilians * Paul Walker - Kylie's father, a paleontologist who's been missing for a while. * Kylie Walker - The daughter of Paul Walker & a vlogger who encounters the Dino Knight Rangers. Minor Allies * Governor Hunt - The Governor of the Dino Knight Rangers' hometown in the US who is of Rysaulian descent. Other * Shade Rangers * Justice Rangers * Gem Rangers Villains Conquerons * Leader ** Legios * Generals ** Chestle ** Wishop ** Kingtain ** Checker ** Hornito ** "Checker" * Others ** Shroomus * Mysticrons ** Human-Originated Mysticrons *** Dragzilla *** Unicrom *** Gorgana *** Krakshot *** Cerberog *** Cerberag *** Cockatron *** Troller *** Clammo *** Liztwist *** Kelper *** Magpan *** Shipwrecker *** Weaverweb *** Primoton *** Sketchor *** Dwarfer *** Scyther *** Dodoom *** Insectovile *** Headler *** Pixietrix *** Windor *** Gnomedome *** Wizabiz *** Phantocerous ** Object-Originated Mysticrons *** Mimichest *** Rockblaster *** Spectro *** Luciferax ** Rysaulian-Originated Mysticrons *** Pyramiton *** Wizzor ** Conqueron-Originated Mysticrons *** Pumpkinhead *** Thrillpool * Grunts ** Conquistoids * Others * Space Dragzilla Supporting Characters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Dino Knight Morpher * TBA ** Mosa Morpher - Dino Knight Gold's gun Morpher. ** Mosa Saber - Dino Knight Gold's jagged sword weapon. * Dino Max Claw Multi-Use Devices * Dino Armors Individual Weapons & Team Weapon Sidearms Other Zords Main *'TBA' **'Dino Knight Megazord' ***'Tyranno KnightZord/Rex Knight Megazord' - Dino Knight Red's partner & personal Zord, a Tyrannosaurus rex that can transform into its Megazord form. ***'Tricera KnightZord' - Dino Knight Blue's partner & personal Zord, a Triceratops with a sword-like horn. ***'Ankylo KnightZord' - Dino Knight Pink's partner & personal Zord, an Ankylosaurus with a hammer-like tail. **'Tiger'[[Tiger KnightZord| KnightZord]] - Dino Knight Green's partner & personal Zord, a saber-tooth tiger armed with a lance. **'Stego KnightZord' - Dino Knight Black's partner & personal Zord, a Stegosaurus covered in spikes. *'Spino KnightZord' - The Spinosaurus-based combination of the Dimetro KnightZord & Mosa KnightZord. **'Dimetro KnightZord' - A Dimetrodon-themed zord. **'Mosa Knight Megazord' - Dino Knight Gold's Megazord. ***'Mosa KnightZord' - Dino Knight Gold's partner & personal Zord, a Mosasaurus. ***'Ammo KnightZords' - A pair of Ammonite-based auxiliary zords. *'Dino King Megazord' **[[Dino King Megazortd#Dino KingZord|'Dino KingZord']] **'Cobra KingZords' *[[Ptera KnightZord|'Ptera KnightZord']] - A Pterasaur-themed zord. Auxiliary *'Cosmic Raptor KnightZord' - The combined form of the Flash & Shadow Raptor KnightZords. **'Flash Raptor KnightZord' - A white Velociraptor-themed zord. **'Shadow Raptor KnightZord' - A black Velociraptor-themed zord. *[[Pachy KnightZords|'Pachy KnightZords']] **'Pachy KnightZord' - An auxiliary zord that, despite supposed to be a Pachycephalosaurus, resembles more like a kangaroo. **'MiniPachy KnightZord' - The miniature partner of the Pachy KnightZord. Alternate Combinations Episodes Notes Category:Series Category:Season Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights